It's as Simple as That
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Mickie has a daughter. But when the father leaves her best friend will be there to pick up the pieces and find a new place in her heart, other than just the best friend.


Mickie opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room, the light only being from the small amount of light being let in by the curtains. Then she heard a whimper and giggles. Mickie smiled and moved away the sheets and comforter, slides on her slippers and walks to the giggling noise. There she was.

Mickie, had a baby girl named Reese Faith James, just a year and a half ago. She looked down at the brown eyed and blonde haired infant and picked her up. She pulled her close to her. "Good morning munchkin." She smiled and brushed Reese's hair back.

"Hi Momma." Reese managed to say as she giggled. "I hungry."

"Okay sweetie, let's go get something to eat. Do you want to go out for breakfast today?" Mickie asked the hungry child.

Reese smiled and nodded. "We ask daddy go with us?"

Mickie knew that she had told her that her father was Randy when really John Cena was the real father. The two had broken up a few days after Mickie told him that she was pregnant. Claiming that he was at the top of his career he didn't need a kid in the way. So she simply told her that her best friend Randy was the dad.

Randy had always been Mickie's best friend. They were never anything more and they were fine with that. They were always together except for when he had to travel with the crazy WWE schedule.

"Yeah, but he might be tired he got home late last night." Mickie said as she walked over to Reese's dresser and knelt down at it. "Let's pick out an outfit for the day."

Reese tried to pull open the drawer but it was to hard and she fell onto her butt and laughed. Mickie pulled the drawer out and Reese looked around and pulled out a pink and purple dress.

Mickie picked up the dress closed the drawer and picked up Reese and changed her diaper. She took off her PJ's and slid the dress over her head and slid on her Ugg boots.

"You go play in the toy room, until Mommy is ready to leave okay pumpkin?" Mickie asked.

Reese giggled and ran over to the door way leading from her room into the messy toy room.

Mickie smiled and walked into the kitchen. She picked up the cordless phone and walked to her room. She dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy said as he yawned. His ringing phone had woke him up.

"Good morning sunshine, Reesy wants to know if you want to join us for breakfast?" She smiled and picked out a pair of jeans and a purple and blue tank top and a black sweater.

Randy yawned again. "Yeah sure where are we going?"

"I think we are going to go to IHOP do you want me to pick you up?" Mick asked as she set her clothes in the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"I can drive you guys. I picked up a car seat the other day for Reesy so now we can go in my car." Randy said as he got out of his half messy bed.

Mickie smiled at the thought of them. "Okay, we are going to go ice skating too. I have wanted to take her for a while now. Then I was thinking later you and me could go for dinner. I need a break." Mickie admitted.

"Are you asking me out James?" Randy joked.

"You bet I am," She joked back. They always did this.

"Well, I accept. But, I have to jump in the shower first. I will pick you up in like an hour or so." He said.

"Alright sounds good." They hung up the phone. Mickie hopped into the shower. She got out and checked on Reese who was playing with a baby doll. She smiled at her and blow-dried her hair and flat ironed it straight. She put on her make up and buttoned all the little buttons on her sweater. She too slid on her black Ugg boots. She went into the toy room and swooped her daughter up and they went into the bathroom and they sat at Mickie's make-up table. She pulled Reese's hair into pigtails and put Chap Stick on her lips as she did every morning. They walked into the living room and flipped on the TV.

The Backyardingans were on and Reese giggled with excitement. It was her favorite show. They watched for about 10 minutes when the doorbell rang. Reese stood up and ran for the door. She reached for the handle but couldn't reach.

Mickie laughed a little and opened the door.

"Daddy!" Reese shouted as she rushed into Randy's arms.

"Hey Reesy!" Randy hugged her and picked her up he spun her around and set her back down as she laughed.

"Congratulations champ! I saw you win your title last night! That was an awesome match!" Mickie said as she hugged her best friend.

"Well, hopefully I can retire as champ like you did." He pointed at the Diva's Championship Belt that was on a shelf on the mantle. "Miss, I'm an eight time champion!" He hugged her back as they laughed.

Mickie grabbed her and Reese's coat. She put on Reese's scarf and hat. She slid on her coat and put on her mittens. She put on her own jacket and slid on her gloves. "Alright lets go!"

They drove for about 5 minutes and got to IHOP. They got Reese in a high chair and ordered their food.

"So how are you miss Reesy?" Randy asked as he put his finger to her little nose.

"Hungry." The little girl said honestly. "When panny-cake come?"

Randy and Mickie laughed at the little girl as she drank from her sippy cup.

"Soon sweetie." Randy told her.

They ate their food a little while later and went to the ice rink as they ice skated holding onto Reese's hand on both sides.

When they were driving to Mickie's parents. Reese had fallen asleep in the back seat. Randy took her out of the car seat after they got there and took her inside.

"Aww, look it's my little grand baby, and my future son-in-law!" Mickie's mom said.

Randy simply laughed as he always did when she called him that.

"Hi to you too Mom!" Mickie said as she hugged her mother.

Mickie's dad walked down the stairs and said hello to all of them and took Mickie hand.

"Orton, next time you come into my house, I want to see I ring on my baby's hand." He said as he smiled and held up Mickie's left hand.

"Daddy! We are just friends!" Mickie stated.

Randy again laughed at the couple jokes that he and Mickie often got, when they were with one another's families.

"Yes, I mean you are practically part of the family already." Mickie's mom added.

Mickie shook her head. But, she wasn't surprised this always happened.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. I put her PJ's in the bag and another outfit. If you need something call one of us." Mickie said as her and Randy were walking out the door.

"We know sweetie." They called after their daughter and her best friend.

Randy and Mickie walked to the car and got in.

"I am so sorry, _again_." Mickie said to Randy.

Randy laughed. "It's aright Mick, I kind of expected it."

After dinner around 12, Randy dropped Mickie off at her house. She invited him inside. When Mickie tried to flip on the lights they didn't work. As a matter of fact nothing electronic was working. The power was out.

"Ugh, stupid weather." Mickie yelled.

Randy smiled, even though Mickie couldn't see. "C'mon dance with me."

Mickie laughed at her best friend. "Okay but we don't have music." He took her hand.

"We don't need music." Randy admitted to her. He took her hand and put it gently in his and put his hand around her waist as she put her other hand on the top of his shoulder.

They started to dance pretty quickly. He spun her out and she had bumped into a chair but they laughed it off. They started to dance closer. Then, Randy did the unexpected he kissed her very passionately. Mickie surprisingly didn't pull away.

Then in the middle of the kiss the 2 lamps in the living room where they were dancing turned on and so did the stereo and they heard…

It's as simple as that

**Two people meet **

**Its destiny**

**When they're together**

**I knew when I met you that this would last forever**

**And I can promise you that I will leave you never**

**I'm happy right where I'm at**

**It's as simple as that **

**It's as simple as oh oh oh oh**

**It's as simple as that**

Mickie giggled when Randy stopped kissing her. I guess I left the radio on when I left.


End file.
